The Ruwee and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: In this story, Ruwee has royal blood, and shortly after Padme was born, she was sent off to live with someone else. She was sent away because Ruwee and Jobal believed her to be in danger. Now, Ruwee contacts her. TPM - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Ruwee

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the Trade Federation invasion is over)**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Ruwee PT Notes-

In this story Ruwee is descended from the royal family that used to live on Coruscant. Many years ago they relocated to Naboo and are now known as the royal family of Naboo. Of course Naboo is ruled by the elected king or queen of Naboo, so the family has no governing power. They simply have royal blood. Padme was sent to live with a family friend, and her ancestry was unknown to her. Ruwee approaches her after the invasion to inform her.

And the story begins... 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Elected Queen Amidala of Naboo,

Hello. Let me present myself…I am Royal King Ruwee Amidala from the planet of Naboo. I have heard about your dealings with the Trade Federation and wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. I was very proud of you. You might find that statement strange, coming from a person such as myself, but let me tell you something.

I am actually your real father. Before you go crazy on this, let me explain. When you were born, my wife and I were having problems with the Maurders, and we wanted to make sure that you were safe. We sent you to a friend of ours…Dalben, so that he could raise you…and so that you could have a proper education.

I hope you take this news well, and I was hoping that you would move to our section of Naboo and would want to be reunited with your real family. I know this must be hard for you to take in, so I will cut this letter short.

One other thing that I should mention….your real full name is Padmé Samantha Amidala.

Your father,

Ruwee Amidala


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - Audrey (I've lost the rest of the information about this author. It's been several years.)

Your highness,

Can you prove any of this? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm sure you'll understand that I would need some viable proof on such a claim. I should let you know right away: I don't believe you. My father and I are very close, and he would never lie to me about such a thing. So I ask you again: prove it.

Thank you for your kind words about my dealings with the Trade Federation.

The Queen Amidala of Naboo


	3. Note 3 Ruwee

Note 3

Elected Queen Amidala of Naboo,

I understand how alarming this news must sound. I don't blame you for not believing me, but it is the truth. I will do whatever is necessary to prove this to you. Very recently your older sister was located. The Maurders had kidnapped her just after she was born (which was the reason we had to send you away). When I was on a recent business trip, a young lady who very similar to you was escaping from a Maurder establishment. She told me that she was a slave. I knew who she was right away because I knew what you looked like. (You are a major figure head on Naboo, and are recognizable to most people. You ARE the elected Queen of Naboo right now, and thus currently rule the planet.)

I know you might think that I made that up, so I'll send you a picture of my daughter Sola. Tell me what you think.

If that's not proof enough, I can give you a midi-cholorian test. Our family has a special kind of midi-cholorian called the Royal midi-cholorian in our bodies. Our family has a VERY high count, and you had a test taken when you were born. You should have 18,000 royal midi-cholorians in your blood. Now people who have the Royal Force feel more pain than regular people, and the more royal Force sensitive you are, the greater the pain you feel. With your count, you should feel pain about 10 times more than a normal person. The same thing with getting sick; you get a lot sicker than a normal person would. Have you ever noticed these things? Also, you cannot take any kind of pain pill, or the royal midi-cholorians will have a reaction with the pain pill, and it will make you very sick. You'll get a REALLY high fever, and you will throw up a lot.

The Royal Force has been in my family line for years, and I can prove it by showing medical records of all your ancestors. More than that, I can give you a DNA test to prove that you are my daughter.

Does any of this convince you that you ARE my daughter?

Dalben is a very kind man, and he would lie to you to protect you. He loves you, and out of that love he lied to you. He didn't want to hurt you by telling you that he wasn't your real father. Now that I have told you the truth, I have given him permission to also tell the truth. If you ask him now…I'm sure he will tell you the same things that I am telling you.

I have your newborn baby pictures, taken just after you were born.

You are welcome for the compliments that I gave you regarding the Trade Federation. You truly deserved them.

IF I have to come to your house to prove to you that I am your father, I will do so. My wife, your mother, Jobal and Sola will also come, if you request it.

Your loving father,  
Ruwee Amidala


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Ruwee,

First, I have to apologize. I'm still unsure what I should call you so for now, I'll just call you Ruwee and please, call me Padme. I have to admit, when my adoptive father told me he wasn't my real father, I didn't believe him. But then I started to think about everything I remember from my childhood and there have been things that haven't made any sense to me until now. I've always felt out of place in my adoptive family, always different, like my thoughts and actions were always different than anything they would do. I had noticed that I couldn't take any pain medication and the doctors here on Naboo had never been able to determine why but now it makes complete sense to me. Like all children probably feel at some point, I used to think I was adopted just because I was so different. I didn't even slightly resemble anyone in my family. And now I understand why.

You don't need to come to my house just to prove to me that you are my father, unless you want to, because I believe you. It took some soul-searching but now, I know in my heart that everything you've told me is true. My adoptive father confirmed everything and while you said he would lie to protect me, I know that he would never lie directly to my face about something so serious and life-changing.

Thank you for sharing all that information about Royal midi-chlorians with me. I've had so many unanswered questions about that and now I feel like it's finally starting to make sense. The compassion, the level of feeling, makes perfect sense, especially given my career choice. Sometimes, my emotions are so strong I feel like my heart is going to burst in two. I've tried to manage it on my own but is there anything I can do to keep my emotions more in check?

That being said, please accept my invitation to visit me at the palace. I hope that my mother and sister will be able to join you as well because right now, there's nothing I want more than to finally be introduced to my real family.

Thank you,

Padme


	5. Note 5 Ruwee

Note 5

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Padme,

Take your time. I realize that even after a year, you are not yet quite used to the information I told you last year. You may call me whatever you wish. Just plain Ruwee is fine by me.

I can understand why the doctors on Naboo would be puzzled by the fact that you could not take pain medication. The Royal Force is something that is not well known, even to those on Naboo. In fact, I don't think that anyone outside of the family knows of it…knowledge of it was lost long ago, during the early years of the Republic. Since it is hereditary, any children that you have will have it too. I also should let you know that there is at least one other family line that has this Royal Force too, but who this family is is unknown to me. I'm not certain of what happened to them.

I am glad that you believed me when I told you the truth about this.

If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to ask. I'll do my best to answer them. And now to answer your question about holding your emotions in check….I'm afraid that there is nothing that I know of to do about this besides learning some self-control. You must learn to direct your emotions in another way besides just holding them in. I think you already suspected this, as you seem to be doing a good job of this already. You are directing your efforts in the service of others, serving as Queen of Naboo. You did well during the battle because you were striving to help the citizens of our planet. Without those emotions you might not have been strong enough to stand up to the Trade Federation.

It has been an honor to be invited to the palace to visit you on the several occasions that you have extended the invitation to us. I want to be kept informed about what is going on in my daughter's life!

We will talk later.

Your father,

Ruwee


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Ruwee,

Thank you for your understanding. This information has been difficult to process but at this point, I think the best course of action is to simply move forward. The past is in the past and all we can do now is focus on the present and make the most of it.

The Royal Force is completely new information to me. I'd never heard of it until you told me. Is it anything like the Force the Jedi have? Or is it something completely different? Ever since you told me about this, I've been trying to find out more about it but I've been having difficulty tracking down anything or anyone that can help me. Do we have any type of written family history that I could look at or even some type of record that could give me more information?

I'd never really thought of the way I handled the Trade Federation attack like that. Given what I know now, it does make sense that I was able to remain clear-headed and rational because I was so focused on protecting my people. I suppose I'm able to keep my emotions in check better than I originally thought.

You're very welcome. I would love to have you and my mother back at the palace any time you wish. I very much enjoy seeing both of you.

Padme


	7. Note 7 Ruwee

Note 7

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Padme,

I agree – we must keep our focus on the future. And in light of that, I congratulate you for your reelection.

I understand that the Royal Force is completely new information to you. To answer your questions, it is very similar to the kind of Force that the Jedi have, but a person with only the Royal Force cannot do the things that a Jedi can do, nor could they become a Jedi. I will say this, though….that if a person were to have both the Royal Force and the Jedi kind of Force, then they would become an extremely powerful Jedi. The two types are related, but an individual cannot become a Jedi unless they have the Jedi type. This is not merely Jedi rules…rather, it is the very nature of the two types. As I said, the Royal Force is very rare, and there is only one other family that is rumored to have survived with it intact. I don't believe the Jedi are aware of the Royal Force's existence…or if they are, they have never mentioned it to my family. Then again, why would they? Our family does not possess the Jedi type of force.

There are not many books that mention it. If you go back far enough…to the founding days of the Republic, you will find several sources that mention it. As for family history, I have a few volumes in my basement that I could let you borrow. Let me know what you find. I haven't looked at those books in years.

Yes, my daughter, you are able to keep your emotions in check better than you originally thought. I'm glad that you have realized this.

Now, I've heard that the Trade Federation walked away from all four of their trials in the Courts without any sort of punishment placed upon them. Have you heard any more about this? I cannot believe that our Justices would let the Trade Federation leaders go free, as though nothing happened on Naboo!

As always, I look forward to seeing you in person. Be safe, my daughter.

Your father,

Ruwee


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Ruwee,

Thank you very much...the re-election was a surprise to me but I'm thankful for it nonetheless. I still had so much I wanted to accomplish before my term was up and now I feel I've been given another chance to see my goals to the end instead of hoping someone else will be able to do it.

Yes, the Royal Force is something I still haven't completely wrapped my head around. From what I do understand though, we have similar emotional abilities as the Jedi but not the same physical abilities, correct? I attempted to do some research in the Theed Library and I did find one book that had records from centuries ago of our ancestral line (yet nothing about this mystery family which leads me to believe that this family is from a different planet). But the majority of this book was just records and not really the details I was searching for. Perhaps I will take a look at the book you have.

I was also wondering...can the Jedi sense the Royal Force in us? The only reason I ask is because during the Trade Federation situation, I interacted with a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn. Although I didn't trust him at first, I always felt that he understood things about me that I didn't even understand myself. He was the first Jedi I'd ever really spoken with in person and even during our first conversation, it seemed he was looking into some part of me I didn't know was there. Maybe it just seems like it now, given what I know now, but it does make a little sense.

The Trade Federation is a different matter altogether. I am still stunned that the courts sided with them during all four trials. The Chancellor has assured me that another attack is very unlikely but I'm still going to put precautions in place just in case.

Your daughter,

Padme


	9. Note 9 Ruwee

Note 9

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

2 years later

Padme,

Then, my daughter, I hope that you are able to accomplish all of your goals that you have had for Naboo during this second term. If not, then I've heard legislatures talk of amending the constitution so that you can serve a third term.

You are correct – those with the Royal Force have similar emotional abilities as the Jedi but not the same physical abilities…..unless of course the person has both. If this occurred, as I said before, then the individual would be an extremely powerful Jedi. I'm proud that you would think to do research on our family line in the Theed Library. You are taking this very seriously, which pleases me. I believe you are correct – the other family with the Royal Force is likely to be from another planet. I would be glad to let you borrow the books that I have. Do let me know what you find. As I said before, it has been a long time since I read them. I will send the books to the Theed palace. You may borrow them for however long you wish.

Yes, I believe that the Jedi can sense the Royal Force in us. I can also tell you that the few Jedi that know what it is will not likely want to have much to do with you. There is an old legend that has been passed down through my family – I don't know how much of it is true – but it is a tale of a man named Frey and his apprentice Lowdun. It was thought that Lowdun might have been a descendent of the other family line that possessed the Royal Force. Something happened between Lowdun and the Jedi Order that caused him to quit. The story does not give the last name of the characters. Keep in mind that these people in the story may have been made up by people, and might never have existed. I do think that it is partly due to the existence of the Royal Force that the Jedi long ago created the no attachment rule and also forbid showing emotion. I suspect that other Jedi were jealous of a Jedi's ability who had the Royal Force, and so they outlawed what made this Jedi so powerful. By now, though, knowledge of the Royal Force among the Jedi has pretty much been lost. I don't think the Jedi know why they have the no attachment rule anymore. It has simply become tradition and part of Jedi life. They may think they know why the rule was written, but that reason is not historical. Those ancient Jedi tried to erase all knowledge of the Royal Force from records – or so it has been passed down through my family.

On another note – what do you think of the Trade Federation's riots and attacks the past year? Even the Supreme Chancellor was attacked. For some reason the Trade Federation has quieted down again. Have you heard if this was an action from the Senate?

You are doing well to equip and train soldiers on our planet in case of an attack. Perhaps that is why the Trade Federation has not taken their rioting here. They have heard of our heightened defenses.

Your father,

Ruwee

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

Two years later

Now that you have been elected Senator of Naboo, and have left for Coruscant, I would appreciate an update on your life.

I have heard that Count Dooku is heading a group called the Separatists, and that the Trade Federation has joined him. Is this true?


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Dad,

You've heard correctly. The Separatists have officially left the Republic. We're doing everything we can to stop a war, but honestly, I don't know how much more we can do. There's been talk about bringing in the Jedi as mediators but I think the real motive is to have the Jedi on our side as Loyalists in the event a war should happen. All in all, it seems like a good plan to me, considering we don't have many options left.

That being said, I wish I had more time to look through those books you borrowed to me but with everything going on, I've been too busy to have time for much else. This whole idea of the Royal Force is still such a foreign concept to me, even though I've managed to make some sense of it over the last few years.

As I'm sure you've heard, some of the Senators have been targeted by the Separatists, including a good friend of mine. I haven't been targeted yet personally so please try not to worry too much. I've already promised Mom that I will come back to Naboo if attempts on my life are made.

Your daughter,

Padme


	11. Start of AOTC Note 11 Ruwee

Note 11

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Padme,

Dear, something is bothering you. I can tell…what is it? I know that you do not like being away from the action in the Senate, and that you want to make a difference. But you can't do that at the expense of your life.

Is there somewhere you would like to go, Padme? We can go places together as a family, if that would make you feel better.

Since the Separatists have officially left the Republic, my guess is that this could only mean trouble. Have the Jedi been brought in to help the Republic? You are more up to date on the current news, being in contact with those on Coruscant.

I am pleased to hear that you have managed to make some sense out of the Royal Force over the last few years. Let me know if you have any other questions on the subject.

Your father,

Ruwee


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Dad,

I'm sorry if I haven't been pleasant to be around lately. It's just that the situation within the Senate has gotten me so distracted I hardly feel like I'm even on the same planet as the rest of you.

I know you won't like this, but I was recently asked to return to Coruscant for the Military Creation Act in the Senate later this week. Being a Senator who has campaigned against the creation of this army, I have to be there. I simply can't miss this vote. This is by far the single most important vote of my entire political career and I can't be stuck here on Naboo, inactive and useless, when I could be on Coruscant working towards change. Please don't take that the wrong way...I didn't mean that I don't enjoy spending time with you and the rest of our family. It's just that I'm needed elsewhere right now and I need to be there.

Please don't worry about my safety. I'm going to be traveling with several decoys and a bodyguard. Also, the only people on Coruscant who are aware of my return is a trusted friend in the Senate and the Chancellor. I don't expect any complications of getting to Coruscant. Wish me luck.

Your daughter,

Padme


	13. Note 13 Ruwee

Note 13

Padme,

I hate to see you leave the safety of Naboo for the dangers of Coruscant, but it is your decision and your life…..if you want to return to Coruscant. Sigh…..when will I ever see you again, child?

If you must return to Coruscant so that you can vote on that Military Creation Act, then I hope that you are able to persuade other members of the Senate to your viewpoint. You might as well win others to your position…..if you are to go back to Coruscant. Otherwise you would be risking your life for nothing. I do believe in you…and if you feel it is safe to return to Coruscant, then it must be safe. However, I don't want you to forget caution. Be very careful, dear, and be safe.

You know how I feel about the Jedi anyway…..I know that you have had good experience with them, and that they have helped Naboo…..but dear, they are not from respectable families. No respectable parent would allow their child to be raised by the Jedi in their strange ways. If war did break out and the Jedi defended the Republic, at least then the Jedi would be doing something useful for the entire galaxy.

It helps me feel that you are a little safer because of your decoys. Do be careful, and let your father and I know when you have arrived on Coruscant safely.

I love you.

Your mother,

Jobal


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508  
Dad,

I'm sorry didn't give you all the information about the danger I've been in. I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you but I suppose it didn't matter how much I tried to keep you from worrying. When I first arrived in Coruscant several days ago, there was an attack on my life and my decoy was killed in my place. Because of this, the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpatine decided the Jedi needed to take over my protection to ensure that my safety would be secure. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything and I'll understand if you're very upset with me.

Last night, there was another attack on my life. The bounty hunter was actually in my room but the Jedi got there in time before anything could happen to me. The Jedi are actually being pretty thorough with their protection of me and are sending Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to figure out who hired the bounty hunter. Both the Jedi and the Chancellor have ordered me to leave Coruscant in light of all these recent events so I'll be leaving for Naboo was soon as I'm able to.

Although I know you're probably worried out of your mind right now, I hope knowing who my Jedi protector is will ease your worries a little. My protector is actually Anakin Skywalker. Do you remember him at all? He's the reason Naboo still has its freedom from the Trade Federation. I knew him well during that time but lost contact with him after he started his Jedi training. From what I've heard and seen, he's a very capable and very skilled Jedi. And also, given that he's an old friend, he's assured me that he isn't going to let anything happen to me. If it makes you feel any better, we're going to be traveling on a public transport undercover as fugitives. I trust him and so should you.

I know this is a lot to digest right now and I hope when I get back to Naboo, you won't be too upset with me. I know you only want me to be safe and as it turns out, so do a lot of people. I need to meet with Queen Jamillar as soon as I arrive on Naboo but I'll contact you and Mom when we land.

Please try not to worry so much and I'll see you soon.

Your daughter,

Padme


	15. Note 15 Ruwee

Note 15

Padme,

Then what has been going on is more serious than your mother and I had thought. Sigh….Padme….you must be careful. Your mother has been worried sick for you. It will be a relief to both of us when we have heard of your arrival on Naboo. Are you on your way?

A Jedi is protecting you?! They did not tell us that the situation was that serious.

As you can probably expect, we wish you to stay with us while on Naboo. At least then we will know that you are safe.

I am not really upset with you; I am more relieved that you are safe. I should not have allowed you to go to Coruscant in the first place. If I am angry with anyone, it is with myself for allowing you to be in such danger.

If a bounty hunter was in your room, that means that someone has put a bounty on you. Even if this Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent to find out who hired the bounty hunter, there is still a bounty on your head. That bounty hunter who tried to kill you is still at large. Not only that, but if there is a bounty, it is possible that other bounty hunters will be looking for you.

I am grateful that the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Council had enough sense to send you back to Naboo after the attacks.

I am sorry, Padme, but I do not remember this Anakin Skywalker. However, if you know him, then that does relieve me some. How old is he? I hope that he has enough experience as a Jedi to protect you if a bounty hunter shows up here!

Your mother and I have talked it over, and we insist that you come stay with us right after you are finished meeting with the Queen.

Be safe.

Your loving father,

Ruwee


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Dad,

I should be arriving on Naboo soon...it's hard to tell exactly since this is a public transport. I'm sorry to have worried you and Mom like that. I really thought that by not telling you exactly how much danger I was in and sparing the details would help but I was wrong. I feel horrible for worrying you both the way I did and I know I just made everything worse by keeping it from you. Please don't blame yourself. But if anything, at least I'm coming home now, so that's reason to celebrate, isn't it?

Hopefully we won't have to think too much about the bounty on me. I trust Master Kenobi to complete his mission to the best of his ability (I don't know him that well but from what I've heard, he's become one of the most trusted Jedis within the Council). I know it's difficult for you not to worry but at least we know the person assigned to finding whoever has the bounty on me is well up to the task.

I know the fact that a Jedi is protecting me just makes you even more worried but like you said, it should be a relief that I do know him and I also trust him to keep me out of harm's way.

As far as staying with you goes, I'm not entirely sure what the arrangements are going to be. For one, I wouldn't want to put you and Mom or Sola and her family in any danger, regardless of what you say. I'm not going to take the risk. I don't think it would hurt to visit for a few days but in terms of my stay on Naboo...I have a feeling Queen Jamilla will tell me I need to stay at the Lake Retreat. If that is the case, we both know I shouldn't argue with her. Besides, you can visit and I can see you when Anakin thinks it's safe. And even if Queen Jamilla doesn't insist, I'm going to insist that I stay there because I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or Mom or Sola because of my situation.

I'll contact you as soon as my meeting with Queen Jamilla is over to let you know what the plans are.

Your daughter,

Padme


	17. Note 17 Ruwee

Note 17

Padme,

It's nice having you home again. We've missed you. Now, be honest…how much danger are you in?

Also….I am curious….I will not mention it to your response to your mother – but just exactly what kind of relationship do you have with this Anakin Skywalker? As your mother has, I am sure, pointed out – he is a commoner. Not only that, but he is a Jedi. I strongly advise against getting romantically involved with him…regardless of what he wants. I cannot make the decision for you…but if you choose to marry him, you will have the most common last name in the galaxy – Skywalker.

Well, let's hope that this Kenobi person is able to track down the bounty hunter soon.

While I understand that you do not want to stay with us the entire time, we would like you to stay several days. Is that too hard to ask?

Do you really believe that our family could be in danger? Does anyone know that you are here on Naboo?

Yes…let us know your plans. You are here in the house for now. I'm grateful for that. Let me know how long you intend staying here…and when you plan on going to the Lake Retreat.

Your father,

Ruwee


End file.
